A danger in love
by phoenixxia
Summary: Sometimes love can be a dangerous thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Danger in love **

Ianto sighed in relief as he took off his shoes and jacket and walked in to the living room after a long day at the hub,however as he entered the living room his plans for a quiet night in were quickly shattered as he caught sight of the guest that was currently lounging on the sofa.

Captain John Hart looked up from the television as he heard the front door opening and smirked slightly at the man that appeared in the doorway.

Ianto walked forward slowly and slumped down on the part of the sofa that wasn't occupied by John.

John sat up as Ianto sat down and scooted closer to the other man.

Ianto smiled slightly and leaned into Johns welcoming arms savouring the warmth of his lovers embrace.

"Long day at work?"Asked John as he moved them both into a more comfortable position.

Ianto sighed and snuggled into John's side.

"Yeah,a group of weevils decided to come up from the sewers and explore,we've been chasing them around Cardiff for hours.I'm just glad i'm home."He said tiredly.

Ianto looked up from where he was snuggled in John's arms to look at his lover's face.

"What are you doing here anyway,i wasn't expecting to see you sprawled across my sofa."He said dryly although the slight pull of lips showed his amusement.

John smirked at his lover as he claimed his lips with his own.

"I wanted to surprise you of course,i mean how could you resist seeing me stretched out on your sofa after all."He leered,breaking the heated kiss.

Ianto scowled at the man beside him but the amusement was clear in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Anyway i came to say goodbye,i've got to go again and i wanted to see you before i went."Said John.

Ianto sighed.

"Just don't be too long ok? I hate it when you go away."He admitted.

John stood up and knealt infront of the only person he ever loved.

"I wont be too long and i will always come back to you."He said as he took Ianto's hands in his.

"I know ,i'm just scared that something will happen that will keep you from know what Jack would do if he found out about us,about you.I can't stand the thought of losing you."Admitted Ianto.

John leaned up and kissed him gently as he wiped a stray tear from his lovers face.

"Nothing will keep me from you and i want to prove it to marry me?"Said john.

Ianto gasped and looked at John stunned.

"Marry you!? But why would you want to marry me?"He asked shocked.

"Because you are the only person who has ever made me feel like i need something more than a relationship based on 're the only one i have ever loved,i never thought that i would ever find anyone that i would feel so much for."He admitted.

Ianto nodded tearfully.

"Yes John,yes i'll marry you."He said happily.

John grinned at his lover and pulled him into another heated kiss,as they pulled away he slipped a beautiful silver ring on Ianto's finger.

Ianto smiled at the man he loved as he looked at the ring on his finger,he couldn't quite believe that John had actually proposed.

John stood up and pulled Ianto up with they were standing he ran his hand down Ianto's face.

"I have to go,but i will try and come back as soon as i can,Just remember i love you."He said.

Ianto leaned forwards and kissed John lightly on his lips,before pulling back and watching him leave.

* * *

Half an hour later Ianto was disturbed from his thoughts as the phone rang He quickly walked over and answered after putting down his mug.

"Hi Ianto,I hope i'm not interupting anything i just wanted to make sure that you were ok after the long day we had."Asked Tosh.

Ianto smiled to himself,trust Tosh to worry about him.

"I'm fine Tosh,just a little tired."He assured her.

"Are you sure Ianto,you sound somewhat down."She aked,worried for her friend.

"A lots happened tonight Tosh,i'm just trying to process it all."Ianto admitted.

"Do you want me to come over so that you can't talk about it?"She asked.

"Thanks Tosh,you're an angel."He said tiredly.

Fifteen minutes later Ianto opened the door to a smiling but very wet Toshiko.

Ianto quickly let her in and took her coat from she walked in to the living room Ianto made her a mug of his infamous coffee and joined her on the sofa.

Tosh took a grateful sip of her coffee and sighed in pleasure,Ianto's coffee was the looked over at the man next to her and she was slightly worried when she noticed the dry tear marks down his face.

"Yan what happened?"she asked,concered for her best friend.

Ianto sighed and turned to Tosh,he could never keep anything from her.

"John was here when i came home,laying spread out across my sofa."He laughed slightly.

Tosh smiled gently,she was the only one who knew of their relationship and she was happy that they had both found someone to love.

"He said he had to leave again but that he had to see me first."He sighed.

Tosh took his hands in hers and he turned to look at her.

"He asked me to marry him,Tosh."He said quietly.

Tosh gasped and squeeled happily as Ianto showed her his ring.

"Oh Ianto i'm so happy for you."She said.

Ianto smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"So am i.I never thought that we would ever get married but when he proposed i was stunned."He admitted.

Toshiko smiled at her friend but soon frowned slightly,something was troubling him.

"Ianto whats wrong and don't say there isn't anything wrong,it's written all over your face."She said determindly.

Ianto sighed and leaned back in the sofa.

"I'm scared that Jack will find out,you know what he would do if he found out about John,about us.I can't lose him Tosh,I don't know what i would do with out him."He said as the tears finally fell.

Tosh moved over to him and pulled him into her embrace as she held him while he cried, whispering reasurring things to soothe wasn't fair that Ianto had finally found a reason to be happy and it was threatened wasn't fair for either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks went by as normal,the rift was quiet and the amount of calls they were getting were minimal.

It was two weeks after John had left that things took a turn for the worst.

The team was investigating a spike in rift energy in an abandoned warehouse,Jack has taken the first floor,Owen went alone to the third floor as Gwen was late and Tosh and Ianto had gone for the second floor.

"Alright team we need to find what could of caused the energy spike,but do we have any idea what it might be?"Asked Jack over the comms.

"No idea Jack,the energy has readings i have never seen before."Said Tosh.

"Alright everyone keep an eye open for anything out of the ordanary."Ordered Jack.

Jack walked around the first floor searching for something that could link back to the rift energy and stopped suddely in horror as his gaze landed on the explosive device that was at the base of one of the supports.

"Oh god,i've got an explosive device up here."Announced Owen.

"Same here."informed Ianto.

"And here."Said Jack as dread filled him.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion as the three bombs exploded.

Jack was thrown into the wall and half burried under rubble,Owen was thrown across the room and Ianto pushed Tosh under him as he sheilded her from the falling rubble.

* * *

Jack woke up to find Gwen desperately trying to stay calm as she moved the rubble off him.

"Oh Jack,what happened?"She asked frantically as she noticed he had come back to life again.

"It was a trap,explosives were placed around the are the others?"He asked as dread filled him again.

"I don't know Jack you where the first one i saw."She said as she finally helped him stand.

Jack looked around at the devestation.

"Gwen you go up to the third floor and look for Owen,I'll go to the second floor and look for Toshiko and Ianto."He said.

* * *

Tosh shifted slightly under the weight of the rubble,as she moved her head to the side slightly she realised that Ianto had thrown himself over her to protect her from the quickly pulled her self up and moved to his side and gasped as she saw the cuts over his back that the rubble made,she gently rolled him over and almost cried at the sight.

Ianto was covered in blood he had deap cuts on his chest,face and arms and mottled bruises covered the remaining flesh that was visable through the torn and tattered shirt.

She gently lifted his head in to her lap and ran her fingers through his hair as she rocked them back and a few minutes Ianto began to come round.

"Yan are you ok,can you hear me sweatie?"Asked Tosh frantically.

Ianto groaned in pain.

"Yeah Tosh i'm ok,are you?"He asked concerned.

Tosh nodded her head,tears running down was it that Ianto kept sacrificing himself to save her? This was the second time now.

She looked up as she heard foot steps come towards them and sighed in relief as Jack came into view.

* * *

Jack knealt down next to the pair on the floor and had to stiffle his gasp as he saw Ianto,His beautiful face was covered in cuts and bruises and blood ran down most of it,the cuts on his chest and back were deap and would need he looked over at Toshiko he noticed that she was fairly unhurt,with only a few cuts and bruises.

"Are you ok Tosh,what happened?"He asked as he began to make make-shift bandages for the more serious cuts from his shirt.

Tosh couldn't help but let her tears free as she watched Ianto moan in pain.

"He used his body to shield me,he saved me again."She sobbed.

Ianto moved his arm slowly and carefully held Tosh's hand,squeezing it to reasure her.

Jack looked at the two,Ianto was a truly selfless man and incredibly brave.

"Tosh,are you sure your ok?"Ianto asked weakly,worried for his friend.

Tosh couldn't hold back a choked sob.

"Yeah i'm protected me from most of it."She said.

Ianto groaned in pain as Jack pulled another bandage tighter.

"Good,I couldn't let anything happen to you."He said breathlessly as he moaned in pain.

"You shouldn't of done that Yan,you got hurt so much protecting me."She cried.

Ianto shifted slightly and wiped the stray tears from her face.

"And i wouldn't have it any other way."He assured her.

"Are you ok Ianto?"Jack asked concerned.

Ianto nodded carefully as to not further hurt himself as Tosh wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey,i told you i'm fine,i'm just glad your ok."He said to her.

Jack helped Tosh up and then gently helped Ianto up being careful as to not damage his injuries any more.

* * *

Ten minutes later found the team all outside together.

Jack had a few scratches,Owen a broken arm,cuts and bruises,Tosh had cuts and bruises and Ianto was the worst with deap cuts to his face,back,chest and arms as well as bruises,a cut to his head and several broken ribs.

Suddenly Jack's vortex manipulater beeped and a holographic image of Five people appeared.

Jack looked at the image in horror as he reconised the people.

Time agents.

"Well,well,well if it isn't Captain Jack time no see Captain."She mocked.

"What do you want Sabrina?"Jack asked cautiously.

The others laughed.

"Oh captain Jack i only want you to suffer,i want you to watch your team die and then i want you to die."She said dangerously.

Jack filled with dread,once again his team was about to be in danger because of his past,a past they had nothing to do with.

"See you soon Jack."She said sweatly before the image faded away.

"Jack we've got to get Ianto back to the hub."Said a panicked Tosh as Ianto leaned heavily on both her an Gwen.

Jack turned his gaze back to his team and helped Ianto to the would do everything he could to keep his team safe.


End file.
